Symphany of Silence
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: The noise was too much to bear and Elliot hated the sound of silence.. But Leo didnt have anything else to say. /Implied ElliotXLeo\ /Friendship, Mild Shounen-ai/ \Previously named "Dont Go"/ \Almost Character Death\


[**Symphany of Silence**] **.::**Previously named "Dont Go"**::.**

**Summary:** "The noise was too much to bear and Elliot hated the sound of silence.. But Leo didnt have anything else to say."

**Shipping: **ElliotXLeo

**Warnings:** Mild Shounen-Ai, Undecided possible character death

**Updates:** Each Week

**Song Inspiration for Chapter:** Chorus of 'Last Night' by Skillet

**[**_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_ Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_ I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_ The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_ I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_ I'm everything you need me to be._**]**

* * *

"Have I served you well?" Leo's words rung in Elliot's ear, making him gasp in astonishment. He wanted to tell him that he was fine, that he could get fixed and be perfectly okay, but looking down at his pale, sickly face, his clammy hands shakily clinging to his masters shirt with pleading dark eyes hollow and faded, he no longer was so sure anymore. He was afraid of looking at him, because he was not Leo, at least not the one Elliot knew. This boy laying on his lap was not the servant who didn't always agree with him, but went along with everything anyways. not the servant who always had an opinion, whether it was wanted or not. No, he looked ill, not the same person but someone else altogether, only sharing his face.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Mustering as much courage as he could, Elliot answered him with dignity, giving him a reassuring smile, and although it was fake, Leo smiled back. "Yes Leo, you served me very well" He answered quietly, his eyes never leaving his dying servant's. "In fact, I don't think there has ever been a master with a servant like you." His words were true, however he wasn't sure why he was saying it now, to the boy with Leo's face, when it should have said a long time ago. "You're the best servant I have." Pleased with this answer, Leo closed his eyes, on his lips a peaceful smile. "Mmm good," He murmured. "im glad" His eyes stayed closed and his talking had ceased however the smile he held never wavered.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

He stayed silent for a much longer length of time now, and Elliots mind began to expect the worst, plagued with terrible what-ifs that had taken a hold of him. However, Reo's voice entered out of the darkness, washing Elliot over with long needed relief. "Elliot?" Leo's words were quiet, hardly audible even in the silent sanctuary of the dark.

"Yes?" Elliot asked, although he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know. "What is it?"

"you said I was the best servant a master could have, am I even better then Edgar from Holy Nights?" Elliot's heart seemed to stop in place as the question echoed in his head. Leo knew he hated that character, so why would he ask something like that? What was the purpose of that? Elliot's hands balled at his side. He knew better to get this involved, and assumingly this is the price for getting so close.

"Yes Leo, even better then him" Leo's eyes snapped open suddenly, startling Elliot, who hadn't been fully aware that Leo was conscious. He was giving him a soft smile although it was sad. He looked disappointed. "I thought you hated him…" Implying that he had been possibly offended by his answer, although Elliot couldn't tell. In response, Elliot instead shrugged, although he had to give Leo credit for being so tricky, even during his time of dying, he was still showing off. The question had been double edged, with a secret motive and meaning behind its so called innocent words. Elliot growned and Leo continued, as if he had never stopped. "He had some strong points you know." Leo mumbled, lost in his own thoughts. "He really did care for his master…" He paused for a moment before adding in, in realisation. "We have a lot in common" Elliot opened his mouth to protest when Oz's figure came out from the darkness, firewood in hand and although he wasn't a huge fan of Oz lurking about, he was thankful for the save. He was thankful he didn't have to answer. "Its your turn" Oz informed him, dropping his wood into a pile at his feet. He looked more tired then usual, his voice more calm and his green eyes more hazy then there usual brightness.

It took him a minute to soak in the words but once he had, Elliot stiffened, his gaze looking down at Leo in desperation, but Leo only nodded his head in approval, his eyes smiling behind his broken glasses lenses. "Go on. I'll be fine" Elliot hesitated, his gaze drifting from Oz to Leo, his mind a tyranny of frustration. Oz seemed to pick up this vibe and decided to intervene himself. "Alright, I'll do it then" He announced, despite being tired he didn't seem to mind the extra trip. He was being selfless… Like Edgar from Holy Knights. Elliot's memories flashed through his head like a camera, stopping in place at his earlier exchange with Leo, before Oz had arrived. The echoed phrase had Elliot shiver, Leo's words never leaving him.

_"We have a lot in common…"_

Elliot abruptly rose, while gently letting go of Reo as he stood. "No, I'll go" his words had surprised both companions, who despite the circumstances, exchanged a brief look of surprise, which disappeared as Elliot glared at them. "I need air anyways" Getting up, Elliot brushed off Leo's hand that had tried to hold onto him weakly, attempting to attract his attention. But Elliot took the small battery powered flashlight from Oz, clearly upset, although he hadn't said so. Both Leo and Oz were at a loss of words however Elliot had more to say. "You better still be here when I get back Leo. That's an order" With that, he left, stormed away out of the catacomb of the cave and out into the dark forest. He knew that Leo would understand. He just hoped that it was an order he could follow. He could no longer guess and judging by the look on his face as Elliot was leaving, it seemed like Leo wasn't sure either.

* * *

_Well i shouldnt be starting on another story (with all the needed updates) Ah but what can i say, I'm a sucker for the master/servant love..and seeing last chapter that recently came out, i couldnt resist. :] Well this is Chapter one. I have chapter two already half way done (hurray) so the update will be easy and painless. This will most likely be updated some time within a few weeks although ill be at camp for three weeks camp couseling. (woo bug infested showers... T_T) So enjoy and pop in a review to tell me what you think. Its my first time doing a Pandora Hearts story so i may be a bit off but i really enjoyed writing this one so i hope to write more soon. haha Oh and im sorry that its a bit short. It was a lot longer in my notebook, i swear! (5 pages later...)_

_I do want to thank all of those who have reviewed already, answering my stupid questions with patience and understanding as well as clearing a few things up for me. So, thanks guys for being so awesome and hopefully after i get back from camp in a few weeks i can add the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I'll see you in three weeks!_

_**EDIT: **I changed the name and summary from 'Dont Go' to Symphany of Silence because it sounded cooler and i have something planned in a few chapters (something with a piano) so although it doesnt make sense with the story now... well just wait k? But anyways, just letting you know of the change so you arent like "What happened and why is this story name i dont recognize in my favorites D: Cause ive totally done that before. lol So yeah... that sucked later when i realised "ohh thats why it wasnt familiar" Mmmhmm smart.  
_


End file.
